Eternal Moonlight
by Arya8996
Summary: Takes place two years after Edward left in NewMoon and didnt come back. Bella neve jumped and Alice nevr saw it.Now Alice cant see Bella at alland Alice and Edward head back to Forks intent on bringing Bella Cullen Home. What happens when Changes await?
1. Chapter 1

*** Author's note- This happens 2 years after Edward left and didn't come back. !!!!Enjoy!!!!**

**Chapter 1**

Edward's Point of View

"_**Edward!" I heard my favorite sister call.**_

_**Well, technically, it didn't matter if she was my favorite sister or not, right now she was the only one who was talking to me. **_

_**It had been two years since, Alice had pointed out that us being in Forks put my fragile Bella in an endless amount of danger. Two years, since I broke my love's heart. Two years, since I've smiled or been happy at all, whatsoever. Two years, since Alice had laughed. Two years, since Jasper and Alice had broken up( that's amazing since they haven't been in a fight for 87 years).**_

_**My whole family was mad at Alice and myself. Me for breaking up with Bella and making them leave her, and Alice for planting that idea in my mind.**_

_**My tiny, psychic, spiky-haired sister danced into my room and shut the door.**_

_I have to tell him! This is big and it involves Edward too! _**I heard Alice think.**

_What does she need to tell me? What's going on?! _**I thought.**

"**What's going on Alice!? What do you have to tell me? What is so big?!" I asked her frustrated that she wasn't thinking about it.**

**Alice sighed sadly and started to explain.**

"**I can't see Bella!!!" she cried softly.**

"**What! For how long! Has that happened before?!" I asked her frantic.**

**Alice could see into the future, but only the future that happens when a certain decision is made. Alice can see everyone, and I can hear everyone's thoughts. The only person who has ever messed with that is Bella. Alice could always see Bella, but I could never hear her. If Alice couldn't see her that means something must have happened to her, and I wouldn't be able to go on existing in a world where Bella didn't exist.**

"**Sometimes I can and some times I can't but, I guess that it started about six months ago. As for your second question, no, it has ****NEVER**** happened before unless that person is…" She explained trailing off.**

**I didn't need to hear Alice's thought's to know that last word. I made a split second decision right than and there to go back to Forks and find Bella and if she was still… than I would beg for her forgiveness and tell her how much I loved her and that I would never again leave her, if she still loved me.**

"**I'm going back and I'm bringing Bella home or I'm not coming back at all!" I told her.**

**Alice nodded and through me an empty, little, black, shoulder pack and slid on a bigger, light-blue, backpack, that looked like it was full.**

**I knew what that meant and I wasn't planning on stopping Alice from coming too. Alice had been Bella's best friend, she had as much of a right as I did to go and bring Bella back.**

**I nodded and quickly packed while Alice wrote in her neat cursive a note.**

_Dear Family,_

_Edward and I have gone back to Forks to bring Bella Cullen home. If we don't come back that means something happened to Bella, in which case why we don't come back is obvious. Don't come looking for us, either we come back with Bella or we don't come back at all. We love you all very much and no matter what happens we always will. We are sorry for leaving Bella we shouldn't have, someone as much of a danger magnet as she shouldn't be left without protection. This is why we are going to get her. For the past 6 months I can only sometimes see Bella. Edward is frantic and we all need her home. Hopefully when we come back you will love us again._

_Love,_

_Alice and Edward Cullen_

_P.S. Jasper, I'm so sorry! Love you so much - Alice_

**I nodded when Alice showed me the letter, it was perfect.**

**Everyone knew I would have to leave if Bella was…, Considering that my whole existence would be completely and utterly miserable without her.**

**I shouldered my pack and we both walked out the door. Alice slid the note under the screen, everyone would see it right when they come back. **

_Now how do we get their fastest _**thought Alice.**

"**Come on" I answered her thought by slightly leaning over, gesturing for her to climb on my back. **

**Considering that I'm the fastest vampire this world has ever seen that would be how we'd get there fastest.**

"**Bella's not going to like this, but it is the fastest way" She explained as she climbed onto my back and I took off in the direction of Forks, Washington.**

**We were there in a matter of minutes rather than the hours it would have taken a normal human.**

**I was slightly aware of the thirst that was flaring up in the back of my throat, but that didn't matter, the only thing that mattered to me now was the well being of the love of my life: Bella Swan. Alice had pointed out that we always had thought of Bella as one of us, a Cullen, human or not. Now, If Bella was still… than we'd have to ask if she WANTED to be Bella Cullen.**

**I felt my mother wedding ring on the little bracelet I had made around my cold, stone wrist. I remembered the day my mother gave it to me, it was very fuzzy, seen through weak eyes and heard through weak ears, but none the less I remembered it: **

**Flashback:**

_My mother was lying on her death bed in the hospital and I was still human. She had just finished talking to Dr. Cullen (my father now) about there being some way he could save me, I didn't understand how then, but now I did. I still didn't get how my mother knew what Carlyle was._

"_Edward, you listen to Dr. Cullen and please be good. There's still reason for you to exist, my life is over, but for you, this is just twilight." She explained to me._

_I remembered when I had told Bella something similar to that after Prom. I shivered and for the first time in my existence felt like I was going to be sick._

"_What do you mean, I'm sick like you, I'm gonna die too." My human self told her._

"_No, Edward, your not. Dr. Cullen's going to save you. Your too young you haven't met your love yet. You will find your soul-mate, Edward, and she will be the most beautiful being you have ever seen. And when you meet her you will find that she is humble, Self-less, caring, sweet, and loves you as much as you love her. But, of course you won't believe her being so humble and self-less yourself. There will come a time when you leave her, for her own good of course, and you will return expecting to have to beg for her forgiveness, but she'll just smile and say: 'I love you Edward! Now and Forever, Always and Forever!' and then you will take this ring out," at this point my mother took out a ring and sat it in my hand while my human self was still marveling at her words ",Get down on one knee and ask her to marry you, you'll be fully expecting her to reject you, but then she goes and shocks you by saying: 'Yes, Edward, I would love nothing more then to marry you!' you'll kiss her on her cheek and slide the ring on her delicate wedding finger. Then at some point in time she'll save your life. You will have Three children: two biologically and the other your soul-mate had adopted while you were gone because she was heartbroken, and you will live together Forever and Ever. Understand Edward, that is exactly what will happen, I know it! She will be so beautiful and smell like Apple blossoms and cinnamon and something else, but you will love her and would do anything for her. When you Find her you'll Know it. She will not be like you, but something different altogether. Be Happy Edward! That is my last wish, my dying wish, for you and your soul-mate to be happy Forever and Forever and Forever. Understand luv?" I nodded but didn't believe it, I was memorized by her words. Was there such a beautiful creature?_

"_Promise me you will do as I say, Please!" She asked me weakly._

" _I promise mother. I will do as you say." I answered her weakly as I slid the beautiful ring in my pocket._

"_Thank you, My Edward, I'll have to share you. Her name will be oh so beautiful, and her voice, you would Walk Through Fire for her musical voice. You will cherish and treasure her for all eternity. Do not go looking for her though, My Edward, Fate will bring her to you. Goodbye My love, My Edward!" She pleaded to me as she passed away, and than everything went black._

**End of flash back.**

"**I promise mother, I promise." I said, this time I meant it, with all of my being.**

**If Bella forgave me like my mother had foretold I would do exactly like my mother said. I would ask Bella to marry me, although, like my mother said, I would be fully expecting her to reject me. **

**The girl my mother had described had Bella pinned to a tee. She was the most beautiful being I had ever seen, was humble, self-less, caring, sweet, I didn't believe the last though (like my mother had predicted) for Bella to love me as much as I love her was impossible I loved her more than humanly possible, even more than vampire possible. My mother had been correct; Bella smelled like Apple blossoms, cinnamon, and something else that I couldn't quite recognize. Isabella Swan was a beautiful name (as was Bella Cullen), and I would walk through fire for her voice, her oh so musical voice (even though my heart had not worked for a little over a century, I swear that it was giving me a heartache right now, just by thinking about it). I cherished and treasured Bella now, and no doubt for all of eternity. And lastly I hadn't gone looking for Bella, fate had brought her to me (although I would argue with all my life…um…existence that I didn't deserve her). **

**Now, I was aware that we were surrounded by werewolves. And they weren't very happy we were here.**

**They had us outnumbered eight-teen to two and need I remind you werewolves were MADE to destroy vampires. Alice and I would be destroyed before we could so much as even call Bella's name.**

**This was game over.**

**My mother was wrong. **

**Fate was doing everything in it's power to keep Bella and I apart. **


	2. AN

_* What do you think? How am I doing so far!? Please review I'm not gonna update unless I get at least 10 reviews!!! Sorry about the cliff hanger, Oh and thank you Stephanie Meyer I got a new series that I'm hooked on . I finished the Twilight series and I'm going through series book withdrawal. Got any good series in mind, I only read Fantasy !!! Thank you so much with all the hits I got on My first few chapters on Forever! If you've read the inheritance series you've got to read Forever which comes right after Brisingr!!!! Oh and thanks so much million- magpie for the review!!!! What's with you guys he was the only review I got. I sort of need reviews to continue my story!!!! I love you guys!!!! Please Review!!! And go easy on me I'm only almost 14!!!_


	3. Chapter 2

* Alright I'm still going through my book withdrawal and I'm BORED! I'll continue and I'm dropping the ten review thing for my awesome fan MillieMagpie( I'll start using Carlisle)! Although I wouldn't mind soe advice on how to go on, I've got the whole story down in my had just haven't figured out how to translate most of it. Alright….I'll stop jabbering now !!!!!Enjoy!!!!

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's point of View**

**You ever get the feeling that something really big is going on but, somewhere else? That you **_**need**_ **to be somewhere but, where? That was exactly how I felt on my way home to my sweet daughter, Alice, from a hunting trip.**

**So…I'm guilty…I know I shouldn't have be thinking about the Cullens but, I am. Then, all of a sudden, I felt pain rip through my chest shattering my thoughts and concentration. I doubled over in pain as I felt the tears slide down my cold stone face. The pain I was used to but, THIS pain was 100...no…1000 times worse! I didn't know why it was worse it just was. **

**Suddenly, I was aware of 20 people thought in my mind. But, I knew these "voices", some of them I thought I would never hear again.**

_**We've got the Bloodsuckers cornered, out-numbered, and not to mention out-skilled! Let's finish them!!! **_**Thought a "voice" I was very familiar with. Jacob!**

_**Game Over! My mother was wrong! Apparently fate is doing everything in it's power to keep Bella and I apart! I'll never know what really happened about Bella. I'll just have to hope that Bella knows that I love her more than anyone or anything in the world! **_**I knew that velvet voice, I would walk through fire for that voice! Edward!!!!!**

**I swear, if a breeze had come then, it would have knocked me over. My world had shattered when Edward had told me he didn't love me anymore that one fateful day outside the forest. Now, those thoughts had snapped everything back into place.**

**Edward Loved Me!!! Edward Loves Me!!!!**

**I never thought I could be happier than that first night when Edward stayed with me but, I was more thrilled than ever before.**

**I tore through the woods, Toward Edward and Alice's mind. I had figured it out. Edward and Alice had been tracked and cornered by the Lapush pack werewolves and I was the only one who could save them, being as indestructible as I was.**

**I was there within seconds and skidded to a stop just outside the scene where the werewolves had 2 of the 3 people I loved with all my heart and always would.**

_**What are you Bloodsuckers doing here? **_**asked Jacob while Edward translated for Alice's sake. **

"**Looking for a Cullen that we should've never left behind." Alice Explained in her sing song voice that I had missed all to much.**

_**Who?**_** asked Jake through Edward.**

"**Bella Cullen." She exclaimed in her sweet musical voice.**

**Since I could read mind I knew that Alice was telling the truth, everyone wanted me back. I could hardly breathe, not like I needed to. Could EVERYONE really want me back.**

**I hadn't been wanted in such a long time, it felt great. I had never expected to be wanted ever again since what I was tended to attract trouble in heaps.**

_**What ? But you abandoned her, like you could care less that Bells died **_**Growled Jake through his thoughts. Edward barely made it through the translation before pain cut his face like a dagger to the (human) heart. His stone cold knees hit the ground only seconds before Alice. They both looked dead,**__**gone, destroyed.**

_**Here's my chance, I can destroy the bloodsuckers that destroyed Bella! **_**thought Jake.**

**Edward was to distraught to even notice as Jacob lunged into the air, about to kill the love of my life and my very best friend.**

**I snarled and tackled Jacob to the ground. I had him pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds. Considering I was a million times stronger than any werewolf, it wasn't much of a fight.**

"**NOT ON YOUR LIFE! DON'T YOU DARE HURT A HAIR ON ****ANY**** OF THE CULLEN'S HEADS, JACOB BLACK, OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD! UNDERSTAND JACOB!?'' I half snarled half screamed at him.**

**I could feel Jacob tremble beneath me. I had forgotten what happens when one of us gets mad, not like I minded Jacob being scared of me right now.**

_**Bella, let me up **_**ordered Jacob getting his nerve back **_**Why do you even care what happens to them? They left you here to die! **_

**Jacob Black knew about me and my little Alice (Ali), about our talents, and most importantly what we were.**

**Edward and Alice were stunned. But, most surprisingly, Edward was only thinking about me, not the fact that a vampire had just pinned a werewolf ten times her size easily.**

* so whatcha think? I know that things are very confusing but, Bella explains everything in the next two chapters. Please review!!!


	4. another AN

* Thank you!!! I can't believe you guys like my story. I'm on so many favorite story alerts and author alerts to ever try and count!!!!!!!! I have 8 review and 186 hits + 79 visitors!!!!!!! I can't do an update today because I have to got to Springfield but I'll try to get another chapter in tomorrow or the next day. Oh and if many of you are confused you should be. That's the key to getting you to stick with my story. Yes, Bella is a vampire and has an Adopted daughter. They're both sort of Indestructible vampires. Like Super vampires. Teir are only 4 in existence. And sorry for confusion on timeline. This happen two years after Edward Brokeup with Bella. Edward did make bella a vampire he just doesn't no it yet. He did it by accident. Member in Twilight when Edward bit bella to get the venom out of he. Well by accident he sort of left his own venom in there. Slowly it made it's way through her system turning her into a Dominiquia vampire. Yes, this is awesome. Everyone's addicted to my story at home. I love you all. Hopes this clears somethings up. Oh yeah, the more reviews I get the faster ill update!!!!!!!!!! How do you like my title: Eternal Moonlight. Or what do you think should happen next. Jake is very protective of her but he's not in love with her. Jake imprinted on Leah!!! Jake and Bell are best friends and because that Bella and her daughter alice are Dominiquia vampires they don't smell to each other therefore the Lapush pack and the Swan's are very good friends. Oh yeah … you guys wondering who little Ali is, next two chapters reveal!!!!!!!!!!!! Review Please!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 3

* Hey guys I'm gonna be nice and keep going and if tweety163 threatens me anymore I'm gonna delete the story, so there.

**Chapter 3**

**Edward's point of View**

**I couldn't believe it, standing in front of me was Bella Swan. Hadn't the dog leader just said that she was …, then it hit me. Bella was more gorgeous then ever. That was impossible unless… Bella was a vampire!**

**She looked like she was talking to the mongrel that she had pinned down. But, that wasn't possible because the only way that Bella could possibly even have a clue about what the mongrel was telling her was if she could… The werewolf was talking to her but, through his mind! Could Bella hear his thoughts like I could? Was it possible that I wasn't the only mind-reader anymore?**

**For a couple of seconds it had looked like Jacob had been afraid of Bella even though he was much much bigger.**

**Then Jacob got his nerve back and he actually talked to Bella through his mind.**

_**Bella, let me up, why do you even care what happens to them? They left you here to die! **_**he questioned her as I translated.**

**I couldn't think straight. All I could think about was Bella. How much I had missed her, how much I loved her, how beautiful she was. **

**Hold on Bella had pinned a werewolf at least 4 times her size with not much of a problem. How could she have pinned him and then managed to scare him.**

_**They're scared of her. Why are they scared of her? **_**thought Alice.**

"**Because I love them Jake, I don't care if they burned me at the stake or drowned me I will always love them no matter what! You want to hurt them? Over my non-existent body!" Bella explained letting the mongrel up but, watching him with a trained eye.**

**At that moment my whole world was pieced back together again and, for the first time in I don't know how long, I smiled.**

_**How could **__**you**__** love them they don't love **__**you, **__**they don't care about **__**you**__**! **_**The dog accused and I translated.**

**Alice and I both hissed in outrage. Would we be here if we didn't love Bella as much as we possibly could?**

**Than I noticed it. Something that graced Bella's lips the way only happiness could. Then Bella **_**Smiled.**_

"**We love Bella. We miss Bella. We want…need Bella home." told Alice more to Bella then the werewolf.**

**Alice was right we wanted and needed Bella home.**

_**No, we need Bella back! Listen Bells I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't know it would hurt you so much- **_**Started Jacob as Bella translated, but I cut him off.**

"**What did you say to Bella!" I hissed in outrage. What could he have said to her to have made her run away?**

_**None of your Business, Bloodsu- **_**Started Jacob but, another wolf cut him off.**

_**I'll tell you what he said. **_**said a small grayish wolf that had been standing next to Jacob.**

_**What!? No Leah the Bloodsucker doesn't need to know. **_**Told Jacob obviously to Leah. **

**The whole time, I had just noticed that Bella had been translating for Alice. That proved Bella had to be able to read minds like me!**

_**Of course its his business, Jake. He's obviously in love with Bella. He deserves to know how you hurt her! And quit calling them Bloodsuckers, Bella's a vampire as well, and I happen to like the bloodsuckers. **_**Told Leah defensively. Then she turned to me,**_** Jake's exact words were: " Great, first you're a vampire and now your just like your Ex-boyfriend, that dumped you, and your Ex-best friend that left you here to fend for yourself!" It wasn't nice at all! I understand why Bella left. **_

**Leah walked over to Bella and stood protectively next to her making a point that she was on our side now.**

**Jacob looked like Leah had just slapped him. He looked longingly towards her.**

_**Look Jake, I know you imprinted on me and all but, I want to stay with Bella.**_

"**Leah is that really you? What happened? Are you a werewolf?" asked Bella apparently very confused about why Leah looked like a wolf.**

_**No Bella, I'm a Dominiquia like you, I can shape shift! I need your help, can I stay with you? **_**she asked.**

_**Bella what are you going to do? If the Cullens want you back I doubt that they'll take you, Leah, and your daughter. **_**Stated Jacob looking toward Bella.**

**That was ridiculous we'd take Bella back even with Leah and her dau… Daughter!?**

"**What Daughter?" asked Alice before I could.**

"**I adopted." Bella said simply**

_**Bella, tell me the three people you love most. In order from the most to the least.**_

**Bella looked at Jacob and took a couple of steps forward and took a glimpse at me.**

"**Edward Cullen, My daughter, and Alice Cullen… Your fourth Leah" told Bella to Jacob.**

**Jacob looked shocked and so did I as I just realized something.**

**Bella Really and Truly loved me more than anyone or anything in the world!**


	6. Chapter 4

*** Hey Guys! Miss me?! Sorry I havn't updated I have school and English project due- Oh what am I going on about I update 3 times a week and- you guys don't wanna her me blab on and on you just wanna here the story, alright, Thanks for the reviews love ya! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's point of view**

**Edward finally got it, of course I loved him and the best part was EDWARD LOVED ME THE SAME WAY!!!!!**

**Jacob growled and I stepped protectively in front of my loved ones.**

"**Leah you don't have to do this, go back to Jake, I can handle myself." I told her.**

_**You may be able to get along without me, Bella, but I can't take life without you. I'm staying with you, you're the only one I can turn to being what I am. I need your help, and if the Cullens won't mind me tagging along, can I stay with you? **_**Asked Leah through her mind as Edward translated.**

"**Of course, any friend of Bella's is a friend of ours, we owe her that much for leaving her without explanation, the thing is Bella has to want to come with us. She has to want to be Bella Cullen." Alice explained to Leah cheerfully, Jacob snarled and looked at me.**

_**You have to choose, Bella. Do you want to be Bella **__**Black **__**or Bella **__**Cullen? **__**Choose? **_**Asked Jacob saying Black sweetly and spitting out Cullen as I translated.**

**I knew the answer to this instantly, I knew who I couldn't live without. Leah looked up at me and explained:**_** I follow you Bella, no matter where you go, I follow you till your end and through. **_**she told me pledging her loyalty. **

**I hesitantly took a step toward Jake and Leah followed loyally. Although, I could tell that she was disappointed. I heard the sad and disappointed thoughts of the ones behind me as Leah and I took some cautious step toward Jacob.**

**Jake smiled triumphantly and walked toward me gratefully. **

**I stopped dead in my tracks and looked Jacob in the eyes.**

"**Bella Black…" I started but was interrupted by the sorrowful sighs and thoughts behind me.**

_**Good Choi- **_**started Jacob but I cut him off.**

"**Bella Black- is not my name. I choose the Cullens, Bella Cullen." I explained as Edward, Alice, and Leah silently rejoiced.**

**Jacob growled and looked at Leah and I.**

_**They broke the pact! This is war! **_**exclaimed Jacob while I translated.**

"**Jacob that would be suicide going against 3 Dominiquia's!" I exclaimed.**

_**They BROKE the PACT!! **_**Snarled Jacob as he lunged at Edward.**

**I lunged at Jacob and had him pinned again in a moment to short to be seen. I snarled at him loud and clear.**

"**Your lucky Leah still likes you, otherwise you'd be dead already, but if you even touch them, especially Edward, then you will have the slowest most painful death imaginable. UNDERSTAND JACOB BLACK!!!!!!!!" I hissed as he trembled underneath me I heard gasps of the others marveling over how protective I was over him.**

**Jacob slowly nodded and I jumped off and watched him scramble to his feet. I lightened my tone a little as I pointed something out.**

"**Just for the record, Edward DID NOT break the pact. I told you Dominiquia's are never really, Truly human they are made to be vampires, so technically Edward didn't bite a human he bit a Dominiquia. Second, Alice said that they all considered me to be a Cullen since they met me, the pact wasn't broken, Edward didn't bite a human he bit another Cullen. Here's your out Jacob, Take it. As long as you go to war with the Cullens you go to war with Leah, my daughter, and myself, all of which who are indestructible and could wipe you out of existence in 7 second flat. Unless you have a sudden urge to end your life, I suggest you take this chance to end peacefully and leave." I explained to him.**

**Jacob gave me a look I knew would haunt me for the rest of my life.**

_**I love you Bells, Take care **_**and with that Jacob Black, my savior turned and sauntered into the woods as the Lapush pack followed him, and as far as I could tell never, looked back.**

_* Alright what do ya think, sorry its so short my dad's kicking me off, he's a Online Poker Addict! I'm gonna put another chapter on tonight! I can't believe all the hits I got! Thanks, so wait a few hours and I swear there will be another Chapter up. Over the weekend I'll be working on this 24/7 ! You deserve it. You know what would be great, If you made my day by dropping a few more reviews! Pretty please with VAMPIRE Gummies on top!_


	7. Chapter 5

* Alright I promised a couple of chapters so, here they are Enjoy oh and thanks Minamidnight!

Chapter 5

**Edwards P.O.V.**

**Bella and Leah looked after them for a couple of moments until Bella spun around meeting my gaze. Our eyes locked and joy fluttered in them, but then here eyes started to water.**

**I went to dash to her but, she beat me. She wrapped her arms around my neck tight, like a vice. I wound my own arms around her waist as she crush her cheek into my chest. I felt the wetness of her tears soak the shirt. Wait a minute…Vampires can't cry! **

**Alice asked Leah about that but, Leah just nodded, since her translator was otherwise preoccupied.**

**I stroked her hair and easily wove my fingers through it, as if it was a second nature. Pressing my cheek to her hair, I felt as if I could cry myself. **

**I heard a tearless sob escape my throat as I pulled her closer. I don't know how long we stayed like that before I pulled the back of my hand under her chin. I lifted her head so, her eyes would meet mine, I saw the gold of her eyes, close to my own but, tinted brown turning her eyes from topaz to gold.**

"**I am so very sorry Bella! I love you more than anything or anyone in the world! I will never leave you again, that is, if you still love me." I explained to her as she looked at me like I had just asked her the answer to the easiest question there is.**

**But then, Bella let a smile grace her all to perfect lips it reached her eyes showing how wordlessly happy she was.**

"**I love you Edward, now and forever, always and forever." answered Bella as if on cue. **

**Her beautiful voice echoed in my mind as I realized that she had said exactly as my mother had foretold. I knew what I was supposed to do next but, was afraid I would loose her again when she said no.**

**I swallowed and pulled the little ring off its chain around my wrist. It made a noise as the chain broke.**

"**Forever and always?" I asked her barely doing more than mouthing the words.**

"**Always and Forever." She answered looking me in the eyes reassuringly.**

**I gulped involuntarily and brought myself down to one knee, as Bella's beautiful golden eyes widened. I held out the ring to her by the rim using my thumb and forefinger, the beautiful emerald stone glittered in the moonlight. **

**The ring had a simple silver rim, at the center of it sat a dark green emerald surrounded by microscopic diamonds. It was beautiful, the only ring that would come anywhere close to how flawless my Bella was.**

**I swallowed again as Bella looked astonishingly at me in pure wonder.**

"**Then…Bella Cullen will you marry me?" I asked barely over a whisper.**

**Something sparked in Bella's eyes that never left mine. For a minute I thought this was a dream because then Bella positively beamed. She looked as if she was carelessly, blissfully happy. I held my breath hoping, but not believing, that meant she would say yes.**

**Amazingly, Bella shocked me by doing exactly as my mother had foretold.**

"**Yes, Edward, I would love nothing more than to marry you." She whispered so very softly in her beautiful voice.**

**I swear a feather could have knocked me over then. I was all to happy, happier than I had ever been in my whole entire Existence. Our eyes probably mirrored each others as I got to my feet, not nearly fast enough.**

**My arms wound around her flawless shape as if we were made for each other. Holding her tightly I pressed my lips to hers, not using an ounce of self control.**

**The kiss was amazing, something I absolutely would love to repeat more than a million times. **

**Carefully I searched for her hand while our lips still worked.**

**Finding it I slid the emerald ring on her wedding finger, it fit perfectly on it.**

**I broke the kiss for mere seconds so I could just whisper to her. She looked at me strangely, wondering why I had stopped.**

"**Now your mine Forever and always." I whispered before touching my lips to hers once more.**

**This time it was she who broke the kiss. This surprised me to no end. As a general rule she didn't pull away, no it was more than a general rule, this was a first.**

"**Always and Forever" she whispered before kissing me so anxiously, intensely, and forcefully.**

**I wrapped my arms more tightly around her as I kissed her just as anxiously, just as intensely, just as forcefully.**

**For the first time in my life I felt complete, it was more than that, I felt like I finally belonged. I belonged with Bella, for the rest of eternity.**

*** Sorry guys, I know I told you I would have Bella explain it all next chapter, and I was planning on doing two chapters at once, but I'm swamped I've got a music program coming up and I'm a main character in a play. I'm in over my head but, I swear on my life that I'll have another chapter up Monday and Bella will explain EVERYTHING. Thanks for the reviews!!! I need new ideas and I need to know how good I'm doing so far so REVIEW PLEASE. You guys semmed to like this: Pretty please with VAMPIRE GUMMIES on top. REVIEW you know your itching to hit that button! Love Ya!**


	8. 3rd An

* Guys! I'm Baaaaack! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! But things have been keeping me busy these days like The Play that 2 days from now! Edwards girl, I know you read my story so…. Love your new chapter on 10 years ago you left me, so does my friend olivia! It was Great!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alright, I know you guys have given up hope in me, but I'm sort of stuck! You guys don't review anymore and I'm really pissed off about that! Plus, My boyfriend dumped me so im in a foul mood! But if I get at least 3 more review I'll put my next chapter up!!!1 Ha Ha Ha! I'm so evil! But if you want the story done…. Click the review button right now!!!! Pretty please with(my famous line) VAMPIRE GUMMIES ON TOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11


	9. Help ME or i delete I know i'm Evil!

* What Do I do? Do you wan't me to continue the story or not. What do you want to happen….? You've got a deadline! You have till June 25,2009 to give me some suggestions on what to do next. Yes I'm an Evil Son of a bitch. I know this is mean but I don't know what to do next. You have to give me some ideas. If you don't I delety the story so there. I mean I asked nicely. I have what I want to do in a couple chapters but I can't figure out how to get there. So if you want the story to go on you better help. June 25! Good luck my lovely readers. Again I'm sorry but I'm really stuck. If I don't get any story suggestions I'll just assume you guys don't want me to continue. June 25th or I delete the story again sorry! PLEASE HELP! Just click the button and take 5 minutes out of your day to help me.


	10. Sorry Guys! Bye! I can't continue

* Sorry guys! I tried to continue but couldn't! I give up. Check out my Other twilight story Angel, Angel down we go! Check it out! Sorry guys…..u didn't seem that into it any way…..u guys seemed to like my other one better. Again sorry. Eternal Moonlight is discontinued! I'm an Evil Bitch I know. But I painted my self into a corner and can't get out! If anyone want to continue it you can pm me and ask. Again sorry. This ain't a bad ending though! Thought I really had to stop. Wanna continue it all ya gotta do is ask!!!


	11. Eternal Moonlight: Awesome News, Guys!

Hooray!

For those who still even pay attention to me. Or have me on story or Author Alert. If you like this story, I have some Awesome new!

You guys remember me? I am the so-called-missing-author-of-Eternal-Moonlight. A while ago I told you that I had writers block and couldn't write anymore onto this story. I also asked if anyone wanted to continue the story for me. Well, after lots of waiting, your infinite patience has paid off. Someone wants to continue for me. CatsPrivateBedroom (CPB)! My now good Fanfic pal, has decided to take over for me. A couple quick notes in reference to this.

1) Her continuing of this story will be posted under her name and it will keep my title of Eternal Moonlight.

2) I will be on as co-author.

3) As soon as she starts I will let you guys know.

4) There is a small chance that I myself will continue this story, as in reposting it. I know how I want to go on but am just too busy with my other stories to continue. I don't want you guys to have to wait forever for your updates so CPB will be continuing it.

5) I will let you know IF I decide to continue this, in a repost.

6) If I do, It will not happen until I'm all done with my other stories, or at least only have one other.

You guys should all go and search CPB and Thank her. She is sooo awesome and such a sweetie. If this is the last you here of my on this fandom then I wish you all farewell and good luck. May the stars watch over you and may good fortune rain over you and all who you love.

-Arya.


	12. Some upsetting news Try and understand

_**Please read and try to understand why Arya8996, Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose, and PromiseMeTomorrow haven't been updating:**_

* Hi! How are you guys? No, this isn't Arya, this is her twin sister Violet (or otherwise known as Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose and Promise (otherwise known as PromiseMeTomorrow). The sole reason we're on Arya's account is that we have some very upsetting news. It's a very long story but we're gonna trim it down to size for you.

Arya has been very depressed lately and it has been getting worse. It recently has been discovered that she has been cutting herself. How do I know this? No, she didn't tell us or give us any reason to think she was even more depressed then Violet (Fate)'s been. Umm… this is a very touchy subject for the three of us: Arya, Promise, and myself… we'll just get to the point.

On Monday, March 1st, 2010 Aryannah Legacy, Violet's sister and Promise's best friend, attempted suicide. We found her in the very back room of our house. Somehow she had gotten a whole of Violet's painkillers (She's a victim of Chronic Pain) and downed the what Violet had left in the bottle. Seventeen pills. When we got to her she was barely breathing and had left us a note. Please understand why we won't tell you what she wrote, that is for our eyes only.

She was released from the hospital yesterday and is now in **Sagamore Children's Psychiatric Center.**

For this reason her stories will from here on be postponed. They're on Hiatus.

Hope's Promise is also on hold because we refuse to continue without Arya. I and Promise will still be on and will be updating shortly. Don't think of us as heartless for continuing our stories. The only reason we are doin so is for theses reasons.

1) Arya made us promise we would continue our stories.

2) It helps take our mind off reality. We want to lose ourselves in our own make believe worlds.

To make this clear the following stories from all three of us will be postponed, if yours is not listed then hopefully it will be updated shortly.

_**These stories are now on Hiatus:**_

Forever

Forever Heart

Always Have, Always Will

Game Of Desire

One Promise To Keep (This is Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose's story but Arya was helping and she doesn't feel right writing it without her.)

Quiet Heartbeats

I Wish You Knew

Accidental Miracles (Again written by both Violet and Arya)

Hope's Promise (All three versions.

_**These Stories WILL STILL BE UPDATED REGULARLY**_:

Six Feet Deep In Fidelity

Make a Wish

Never is Forever

Chasing Freedom

Dana and/or Tori, sorry we haven't kept in touch. A lot has happened. We miss you and hope you are safe.

We are terribly sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone and I hope you understand. Good luck to all of you and may the stars watch over you and good fortune rule over you and all whom you may love.

-Violet (Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose) and Promise (PromiseMeTomorrow)


End file.
